


Ela Me Enlouquece

by SolOliveiraChan



Series: Lucy e seus shippers [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, RuLu, RufusxLucy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolOliveiraChan/pseuds/SolOliveiraChan
Summary: (...) A loira desviou o olhar, se recusando a continuar hipnotizada pela beleza do loiro.- Não devia ter jogado a bola no rosto da Minerva, Lucy. – a loira não gostava quando ele pronunciava seu nome. A deixava arrepiada.- Ela mereceu. – a loira não pediu desculpas, e nem fez rodeios.O loiro a olhou. Se deixasse essa passar, os outros alunos pensariam que ele tinha favoritismo com a loira. Suspirou, analisando a feição atrevida da loira.- Você ficará até mais tarde amanhã. Como castigo por ter desrespeitado Minerva, terá uma hora a mais de treino. – a loira estava desacreditada, enquanto o loiro se perguntava se realmente ia odiar-ou não- ficar com a loira por uma hora a mais que o habitual. (...)
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Rufus Lore
Series: Lucy e seus shippers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632763





	Ela Me Enlouquece

**Author's Note:**

> Olá. 
> 
> Eu tenho uma mania de shippar a Lucy com qualquer um, então...
> 
> Espero que gostem

Tente

...

\- De novo! - o som estridentemente agudo do apito foi ouvido pela quadra, e todos correram para suas posições. A loira ergueu o braço, passando a manga esquerda na testa, retirando o suor ali instalado. – Um, dois, três... Já! - poucos segundos se passaram e a mesma cena, que já havia se tornado rotina para o treinador e os demais, formou-se novamente. A loira estava no chão, por cima de uma morena, uma das jogadoras, que estava consideravelmente dolorida, diga-se de passagem.

O loiro, considerado e respeitado pela sua calma e autocontrole, além de suas ótimas técnicas de treino, respirou fundo enquanto fechava os olhos, sentindo o ar quente do ambiente saudar seus pulmões, trazendo calmaria momentânea, apenas até abrir os olhos.

O loiro acompanhou a loira com o olhar, vendo-a se levantar desajeitada, logo estendendo a mão para a morena caída.

\- Foi mal, Cana! – a loira falou com uma mão coçando levemente os fios loiros da nuca, habito adquirido em momentos vergonhosos. – Está bem? Não se machucou? Quebrou alguma costela? - a loira falou preocupada, enquanto abria um sorriso envergonhado, que inebriou momentaneamente o loiro, deixando-o maravilhado com a habilidade que a loira possuía, sorrir. Sorrir em qualquer momento, sobre qualquer circunstância, mesmo que ela estivesse prestes a chorar. Balançou, livrando-se da hipnose que a loira o submeteu, mesmo que inconscientemente. Avistou a loira estendendo a mão para a morena caída e suspirou, se preparando para seguir o diálogo repetitivo, que já havia até gravado, de tanto utiliza-lo.

\- Lucy! - o treinador repreendeu, enquanto se aproximava da loira, fazendo a mulher suspirar, já sabendo o que vinha a seguir- Já lhe disse que você tem que cuidar com sua velocidade! Se você for rápido demais, vai esbarrar em alguém, e oremos para que seja do outro time.

A loira o olhou raivosa. Pronto. A personalidade normal da loira havia voltado. O Lohr nunca conseguia entender, mas a loira mudava completamente quando o assunto eram as melhores amigas, entre elas, Cana. Quando se tratava delas, a loira era doce, gentil a amorosa, sempre as tratando com cortesia, já com os outros... no resto do tempo ela era uma pirralha irritante e metida, com respostas na ponta língua. Ele já havia conversado com a loira sobre isso. A mulher sempre dizia que isso não era da sua conta, e que ele devia se concentrar apenas nos treinos. Ele sempre suspirava, dizendo que era simplesmente um conselho, mas ele sabia - bem lá no fundo - que o problema do loiro com a personalidade da Heartfilia era outro... o imenso fã clube que a loira ganhava com sua personalidade meiga/atrevida.

De alguma forma (forma essa que o loiro não gostava nem um pouco, diga-se de passagem), vários garotos do Ensino Médio - até mesmo do Ensino Fundamental - idolatravam a loira, formando fã clubes, seguindo a loira nas redes sociais e até no mundo real. Como qualquer bom professor, o loiro não ficava nem um pouco contente com as várias cartas de amor que sua aluna recebia diariamente, nem dos comentários sobre a loira que rondavam o colégio. Não que ele estivesse com ciúmes, longe disso... apenas achava que isso afetaria os treinos.

\- Me desculpe, Professor! - a loira falou irônica, sabendo que o loiro não gostaria. De fato, ela estava certa. O loiro uniu as sobrancelhas, respirando fundo diante da provocação da mulher de olhos achocolatados. Ele não sabia dizer se o arrepio que sentiu era de raiva ou deleite. Ela o confundia. O virava do avesso. Mas ele não admitia isso. O pior era quando ela o chamava assim. Professor. Como um bom observador, ele já havia notado o quanto a garota adorava provoca-lo; percebia o olhar fingido e a diversão encoberta; a leve curva que seus lábios faziam quando o loiro saía do sério. Ela o enlouquecia. De uma forma inconsciente e avassaladora.

O loiro aproximou-se da menor, e respirou fundo, o que realmente não havia sido uma boa ideia, de certo ponto de vista, já que cheiro de Sakuras que provinha da loira invadiu suas narinas, o submetendo novamente à um transe hipnótico, imaginando-se cheirando lentamente o pescoço da loira.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando recuperar a razão que havia rapidamente perdido. Ela era sua aluna, céus!

\- Certo, não vamos perder mais tempo! – o Lohr pronunciou, ao olhar para o resto do time, composto por alunas do 1° ao 3° ano do Ensino Médio- Quero que todos se posicionem em algum ponto aleatório da quadra, pelo menos três metros de distância de qualquer colega. – o treinador completou e todos obedeceram, já acostumados com as estranhas, mas eficazes, técnicas de treinamento do loiro.

\- Por que temos que fazer isso, Professor? - uma das jogadoras, Mira, parceira de laboratório da Heartfilia e também melhor amiga, perguntou.

\- Pretendo fazer uma atividade para que vocês consigam trabalhar em perfeita sincronia entre si, mesmo não sabendo a posição exata de cada um. – o loiro explicou, pegando várias fachas delicadamente dobradas em cima da arquibancada. - Primeiro quero que gravem as duas pessoas mais próximas de vocês, e não as esqueçam. – o Lohr falou, e a loira olhou para Cana, que estava aproximadamente três metros de distância, e para Erza, uma amiga de infância tremendamente nervosinha e pavio curto, que estavam á quatro metros e meio de distância.

Lembrar da época em que a ruiva surrava todos os garotos que ousavam mexer com a loira e a morena, Cana, fez a mesma quase rir - não que o hábito tenha sido totalmente superado, contudo -.

O loiro andou calmamente em direção a cada uma das integrantes do time, entregando a cada, uma facha. Quando chegou em Minerva, entregou a facha normalmente, mas antes de sair escutou o estralo provocado pela boca da morena, que havia soprado um beijo em sua direção.

Escutou um resmungo, e viu a loira olhando para a direção contrária. Inconscientemente, o loiro mordeu o lábio inferior. Podia ela estar com ciúmes? Um arrepio involuntário percorreu o corpo do loiro ao pensar na possibilidade.

De fato, ele não era um grande alvo, apesar de ser o professor mais novo do colégio, no auge de seus vinte e quatros anos, mas admitia que as coisas entre Lucy e Minerva eram mais... tensas do que o normal.

\- Uma atividade de trabalho em equipe, hein? - a morena sussurrou, alisando com o dedão delicadamente a facha- Por que será que devemos trabalhar a sincronia em equipe, não é, Lucy? - a voz afiada e falsamente gentil da morena chamou a atenção de todos, inclusive do casal de loiros- Acho que não precisamos disso. Afinal, todas controlamos muito bem nossa coordenação motora, e trabalhamos muito bem juntas, né? - a voz da morena era enjoativa, do ponto de vista de Lucy e mais algumas jogadoras.

Mas uma coisa não se podia negar, os comentários afiados da cruel inimiga de Lucy realmente a feriu. E como uma boa Tsundere, Lucy reagia como qualquer pessoa normal reagiria (segundo a mesma, obviamente), ela revidava.

\- É mesmo, não? - a loira falou sarcástica, mas de maneira calmante, contradizendo com o seu atual estado emocional- Não precisamos aprender a trabalhar em equipe, porque nunca seremos perfeitas. Mas todas nós somos maduras o bastante para superarmos o próprio erro e não culpar os outros por não ser melhor que eles, não? - a mulher loira falou afiada, atingindo a morena em um ponto fraco, suas habilidades e competitividade.

De fato, Minerva era uma excelentíssima jogadora, mas não melhor que Lucy. Irônico, não? A garota mas desajeitada do time, com duas personalidades opostas, era a melhor jogadora do colégio, tendo entre suas conquistas, o prazer de conseguir classificar o time do colégio para as finais.

Ninguém conseguia entender, mas diferente de como a loira era no treino (e isso incluía esbarrar em alguém a cada 5 minutos de treino), quando entrava em quadra, o corpo da loira parecia deslizar sobre o chão do campo, como uma perigosa e mortal dança, essa da qual ninguém era possuidor da capacidade de copiar, já que nem mesmo a loira era apta para ensinar, pois não era técnica, era mais como um... instinto.

\- Olha aqui, sua...

\- Parem, as duas!- o loiro suspirou, contendo as duas antes de avançarem uma na outra.

\- Foi ela que começou!- ambas disseram, se estranharam, e resmungaram em desaprovação.

O treinador continuou andando e entregando as faixas, até que todas tivessem uma. Ele parou em frente á equipe.

\- Agora, quero que vocês coloquem as vendas nos olhos. – todas colocaram, até o loira, mesmo contrariada- Algumas de vocês vão receber bolas. Quando eu apitar, as que estiverem com a bola na mão, darão dois passos em direção as suas duas colegas mais próximas, e lançarão a bola. A colega não pode falar e nem fazer qualquer movimento que denuncie seu local. Ao lançar a bola, irão dizer o nome da colega que deve receber a bola. – todas ouviam atentamente, já com as vendas devidamente colocadas- Porém, quem estiver com a bola também pode tentar acertar outros membros, desde que não sejam a dupla de colegas próximas. Se alguém for acertada por uma bola, sem te sido chamada, está fora. Porém, continuará no mesmo lugar, sem os olhos tampados. A que receber a bola pode dar dois passos e lançar também a bola. O jogo termina quando apenas uma estiver com a venda, ou só haver pessoas que começaram próximas, ou não tiver mais ninguém com bola.

\- Treinador. – a morena, Minerva, falou- Mais se nossa dupla for eliminada, o que faremos?

\- O objetivo é vocês conseguirem proteger umas ás outras, enquanto recebem a lançam a bola. Se uma de vocês for acertada, deve tirar a venda e ajudar as outras, já que estarão sem a venda. E mais uma coisa. Se lançarem uma bola contra vocês, e conseguirem pegar antes de bater no chão, estão salvas. Vocês não podem se mexer até estarem com uma bola.

Ele entregou algumas bolas, e, em seguida, apitou.

...

O jogo estava acirrado. Apenas Lucy, Minerva, Erza e Angel-parceira de Minerva no jogo- tinham vendas ainda nos olhos.

\- A Erza está a sua esquerda, Minerva!- Ultear, outra parceira, já acertada, falou.

Minerva - sob a instrução de Ultear -, jogou a bola, acertando Erza na cocha.

Todas seguraram a respiração. Restará apenas Lucy, para Minerva e Angel vencerem.

Lucy e Angel tinham bolas na mão, já que Minerva havia perdido a sua, ao lança-la contra Erza.

\- Lucy! Você é a única restante! Estão apenas Minerva e Angel com vendas! Se você for acertada, elas ganham. A Angel é a única com a bola, além de você! – a ruiva avisou, ansiosa. A loira, por outro lado, trincou os dentes em descontentamento. Odiava perder.

\- Eu não vou ser atingida!- a loira gritou, fazendo Angel lançar a bola na direção da voz da loira.

\- Cuidado!- foi o que Cana (a outra parceira de Lucy, no jogo) disse, apenas.

A loira pensou rapidamente. Angel era mais baixa que ela, então ela tentaria atacar em seu tornozelo ou canela.

Chutando, a loira pulou, bem a tempo da bola passar por debaixo de seus pés.

Erza suspirou aliviada, junto com Cana.

Agora restará apenas uma bola, que estava com a loira.

\- Erza! Cana! Onde está a Minerva?- a loira perguntou.

\- Ela está longe, Lucy! É mais fácil você acertar Angel! Ela está á três metros de você, á sua esquerda!- Cana respondeu, mais a loira insistiu.

\- Onde está Minerva?!- a loira iria acertar a morena, se dependesse de sua vontade.

\- É melhor acertar Angel e...

\- Onde ela está?!- a loira gritou, fazendo ambas hesitarem.

A morena riu - bem baixo -, achando graça do descontrole da loira. Por uma infelicidade-ou não-, a loira conseguiu a ouvir, e lançou a bola, atingindo Minerva em cheio, no rosto.

O apito foi ouvido, e a loira imediatamente tirou a venda.

\- O jogo acabou! Estão dispensadas por hoje. Quero vocês amanhã ás 15:00, sem atrasos. – todas se dirigiram para o vestiário- E Lucy... quero conversar com você, antes de ir. Estarei te esperando fora do vestiário.

A loira bufou, sabendo que ele a repreenderia por ter laçado a bola bem na cara de Minerva. Ela não se arrependia, no entanto.

...

\- Quem você pensa que é pra jogar a bola na minha cara, sua loira tingida? - Minerva barrou a loira, antes da mesma sair do vestiário. A loira estava prestes a responder, mas uma das amigas de Minerva a chamou, antes que as duas começassem a briga.

\- Quer que eu te espere na saída? - a albina, Mira, perguntou, enquanto parava na porta.

\- Não precisa. Você deve estar com fome. Vá na lanchonete de sempre e me espere lá, pode ser?- a loira disse, gentil. A albina assentiu, saindo.

Só restara a loira no cômodo. Sem querer prolongar mais, a loira saiu, dando de cara com seu treinador.

Ele estava lindo, como sempre - para a infelicidade (felicidade) da loira -. O uniforme dos professores lhe caía bem. Como treinador, seu corpo era forte, marcado pelo uniforme.

A loira desviou o olhar, se recusando a continuar hipnotizada pela beleza do loiro.

\- Não devia ter jogado a bola no rosto da Minerva, Lucy. – a loira não gostava quando ele pronunciava seu nome. A deixava arrepiada.

\- Ela mereceu. – a loira não pediu desculpas, e nem fez rodeios.

O loiro a olhou. Se deixasse essa passar, os outros alunos pensariam que ele tinha favoritismo com a loira. Suspirou, analisando a feição atrevida da loira.

\- Você ficará até mais tarde amanhã. Como castigo por ter desrespeitado Minerva, terá uma hora a mais de treino. – a loira estava desacreditada, enquanto o loiro se perguntava se realmente ia odiar - ou não - ficar com a loira por uma hora a mais que o habitual.

\- Você não pode fazer isso!

\- Eu sou um professor, então, eu posso sim. E você, como minha aluna, me deve obediência. – a loira estava irritadiça. Não gostava de estar perto do loiro, tinha medo de quais mais reações o seu corpo tinha por ele. E ela não estava disposta a descobrir- Já está na hora de alguém controlar esse seu gênio rebelde.

A loira, de forma atrevida, se aproximou do loiro até estar com seus corpos quase colados. Ela se esticou, ficando com a boca perto do ouvido do loiro. A respiração da loira sobre o pescoço do mais velho, o fez arrepiar-se, e sua mente imaginou - e desejou - a loira chegando mais perto, tocando seus lábios no seu pescoço, orelha, boca...

\- Tente.

O loiro não conseguiria dormir muito aquela noite. A loira era a culpada, disso ele não tinha dúvida.


End file.
